Dine with me
by MissJuliaS
Summary: Jethro knows better than to ignore a fearless redhead after she'd planned a romantic night out. Can he make it up to her, before it's too late? Jen and Jethro set between S 12 and 13. Oneshot!


Dine with me

A/N – Good to be back! been a long time since I've done this, maybe I've lost my touch? not as fluffy as I imagined. But it is set during season 12 and 13. Enjoy!

She really outdid herself this time. She combed her curly hair to one side and put pins in it so it would stay put. Her dress was short, but not too short - but short enough for him to go crazy about her legs. She looked lika a fine Christmas morning. Maybe it was because her dress was sparkly and green and it went coherently with her red hair which sometimes glowed in the lights, making men turn their heads.

She glanced quickly at the time. Almost there. He should be here any minute. But knowing him like she did; he probably FORGOT.

She sighed again and again thinking about his stubbornness.  
"His ass better be through that door when I am done" she mumbled to herself annoyingly.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was still at the Navy Yard at this late evening. The team is about to wrap up a case. He could have sworn he forgot something important, or perhaps not?

There was something about today. But he could not put his finger on what it is. Was it the case? No, they had the guy, that's not it. He starred down at his watch-

Ah, Hell! She is going to murder him. Before he even could make _one_ move-

"LEROY JETHRO GIBBS!"

-and there she was; fully dressed up so beautifully. She walked heavily towards his desk with everyone's eyes on her. It was so heavy and loud, you would think her heels went straight through the floor.

But she was mad. Damn she was mad. Her emerald eyes fixated on him as she made her way to him.

"Shit" Gibbs swore under his breathe as he stood up slowly and carefully.

He was standing like a statue behind his desk. He felt eyes on him, he felt stressed, speechless, sweaty, hell, he felt evey emotion there is! Because when Jen was mad – then there's no turning back. Period.

No one dared to make a move. Because Bishop, McGee and Tony knew her bad side. Yepp. They've seen it a couple of times; when Gibbs had accidently used her name as a threat and eventually got Jenny chewed out by her bosses.

It's like the man can't live his life properly without constantly pissing her off!

This time she was serious.

"Shit is about right" she remarked angrily as she stood in front of him. Her eyes bore in to his. "Unbelievable! I planned this dinner for three months. Three months Gibbs!" She almost shouted. No one made a move. All eyes were on them now.

And frankly, she did not give a damn.

"We have a case-" he started carefully.

"That excuse is old Jethro" she interrupted him abruptly. That excuse was in fact getting old. She do not know how many times he had used that one. _'_ _Sorry Jen, had a_ _case'_ or _'Sorry_ _Jen, got caught up with a case_ _'._

"You know perfectly well DiNozzo could've handled it just fine" She continued to chew him out.  
"I even told McGee to remind you!" She pointed at poor Tim who looked absolutely terrified.

Gibbs turned his attention to McGee and glared at him.

"I did remind him ma'am..." Tim answered. But it was more like he was defending himself. He was more afraid of the female version of Gibbs.

"Whose side are you on McGee?" Gibbs continued to glare.

"Is this really how you want to start a relationship Jethro? By avoiding me, and not coming home?"

He started to open his mouth again. Probably to make up excuses to defend himself., but got interrupted again by her.

"-oh wait. You do come home. When you want sex!" She raised her voice on the last few words. But it was enough for the other agents in that room to hear. Oh they heard it all right - judging by their reactions, all the small and quite laughter they made. DiNozzo could barely keep his face straight looking between McGee and Bishop.

"Jen- you. Just-. I don't-" Damn, it was hard to find the right words with her.

Embarrassed, he stood up abruptly and took her by the arm, leading her towards the elevator as he avoided all eye contacts with everyone they passed by. "DiNozzo wrap up the case!" He ordered him over his shoulders.

And with that the elevator door closed. Fun was over.

Gibbs punched the stop button and turned to her angrily.

"What? Oh, now _you're_ mad at me?" Jenny snorted and her whole body turned 180 degrees away from him. "Do not give me that look- you do not get to be angry. _I am_ angry!".

"Jen, I forgot okay?" He said, looking at her. With a glare.

"Jethro you don't forget. You ignore, just like you did about the dinner and other things that I ask you." Suddenly she realised something and looked at him with surprised. "That's it, isn't. You only ignore things involving me."

"Jen - "

She let out a small sarcastic laughter. "Of course; this is your thing. Pushing every women in your life away so in the end they leave you and you don't have to lift _one_ finger" she starred at him half dead half _'wanting to castrate him'._

"Stop it! Don't ever talk about yourself like that again, Jen"

"How else am I suppose to take this?" She asked him rhetorically.

Interrupting them, the elevator door opened, revealing three curious agents bowing their heads against the elevator. When the hell did it open? Did Jen turn it back on? That was a mystery for another time.

"Uh hey boss, Jenny. We were just - eavesdropping like little girls. Umh-" DiNozzo stuttered, looking embarrassed between Jenny and Jethro.

Jethro stepped out of the elevator. "You three- GO. NOW." and they were gone.  
As he turned around to continue the argument with Jen-

"You better decide fast, if you want me around or not" she said to him seriously and the elevator closed, along with her inside. Leaving Jethro standing there surprised and chocked. Never did he thought this would happen when he woke up next to her this morning. He was happy then-and now, he felt a bit like a shattered glass.

All the times that he "forgot" about their dinner dates- he could usually joke it around and she was smiling again. But now? It seems different. Her expressions have changed. A joke would just make it worst. She was serious.

_

Sanding his boat, cleansing his mind, and a jar of bourbon in his one hand - makes a good therapy after a long day. He tried to block out the consequences that followed his recent behavior towards Jen, the more he stood in the cold basement, the more he thought of her. Maybe, it was a way, his way, of dismissing her. But he liked Jen, hell he loved her! She is what they called _'a_ _second chanc_ _e'_ She has become his number one priority.

It did not took him long before his feet moved up those stairs and out the door. Not bothered to lock that damn thing, he got in his ol'truck and drove away, determine to reach his destination. 

Not bothering knocking the door, he decided to pull out her emergency key and unlocked the door. It was time to make a use of this. She had given him this key along time ago, just before they went to their Europe mission. And he doubt she would remember it.

He waltz inside, knew where he was going, knew exactly where she was at this hour. He headed upstairs, her bedroom door was open at 90 degrees. He stood at the threshold, hands in his coat pockets, playing with her emergency key.

Jenny kept her eyes on her book. He knew it, whenever she had a good book, she would not take her eyes off of it, until she felt sleepy. She would be in that _zone_. He waited patiently for her to notice him and look up from her damn book. Somehow he sensed that she deliberately ignored him - punish him maybe?

"Gonna invite me in?" He asked, still holding his position at the threshold.

She was still silent, slowly turned a page. "Apparently you do not need an invitation"  
He took a step forward and she shifted between her sheets, butterflies in her stomach.

"No. I don't" he said deadpanned.

He leaned down to her, breathed her in; closing his eyes. He grabbed her book and tossed it onto the nightstand. Jenny took her glasses off annoyingly.

"What do want Jethro? It's late, and I am tired" She sighed.

He knew better than to believe her.

"To talk"

"About what exactly" She asked, playing her game.

He glared at her, clearly annoyed and tired of this game.

"Then. Talk" She commanded sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

He locked his eyes on hers, watched her seriously and sighed. Rubbed his forehead back and forth. "You are not like the others, Jen".

She was caught off guard by his approach of words. She expected something else, she did not know what, just something else - something a bit more harsh?

She was silent again. Then found her words. "Then stop treating me as one of them" She said, sitting up a little bit. "You love me, but-" she continued. "You don't give me the attention I deserve. That may sound hypocritical but I don't give a damn! I want to see you more than one night a week"

He sat on the side of the bed, next to her. She was right. It was not fair to her. He made a commitment to her when he agreed to re-open this relationship and give it another try. He looked up at her, surprised at what she said. He always thought that he gave her more attention than anyone. But then again, his basement has been his company for a few nights now.

She laughed. "God. I sound like Diane"

He could not help but smile. "I'm sorry, Jen" he took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissed it softly.

She smiled. "Breaking one of your rules again, Jethro"

"Don't tell my team" and she laughed.

He leaned down slowly and brushed his lips against hers. He kissed her softly at first, did not know how she would react after the stunt he had pulled. But when she responded to his kiss, he pushed his lips on hers harder and harder. She wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbed it up and down. Jethro hugged her shoulders tightly.

"So-" he said between kisses. "-about that dinner..." he suddenly broke the kiss and looked at her with a smirk. "Booked a good table"

She smiled, feeling shy, which was not like Jenny Shepard at all. But still happy that he made an effort of making this relationship work again. "May I ask where exactly? So I can dress properly" she teased.

He grinned. "Le Meurice"

"Yea, right" She laughed at his response, thinking that this is a joke. Le Meurice? There was no way. She looked up at him and met his eyes. He just kept that stupid smirk on his face. Her laughter faded slowly as realized he was serious?

"Jethro- thats-" She broke off. How in the _hell_ is this even possible? Last time they were there was a long time ago, nine years to be exact, and he hated that place. All the etiquette you must acquire to know where everything goes with what dish. Jethro hated all of that. Damn, this man must love her!

"It's- it's in _Paris_!" She tried again, successfully. "Unless they've built one here in DC without me knowing."

"Yea, I know it's in Paris" He said, placed a quick kiss on her lips.

She was stunned, shocked maybe? How-? What-? Where's the vocabularies when you need them!

"So you are saying- you are saying that we-"

"We go to Paris" he interrupted her. Clearly amused by her reaction.

"How-? Where-?"

He laughed. "I've got buddies who owe me"

"When did you pull this off" She asked, caught off guard.

"Doesn't matter" He said as his hands brushed up and down her thighs. "You matter, Jen"

She looked at him, and smiled. Feeling like a teenager who just discovered that she liked a boy in the class.

"I love you, Jen" He kissed her hard. She almost hit her head on the bed post. She wrapped her arms around him again as his kiss became deeper and deeper. She pulled him down with her on the bed, reached for his coat and slid it off of him.

"I know" She teased. And he laughed, his lips still on hers.

Jethro kicked off his shoes and crawled on top of her, sliding off her robe with his hands revealing her silky nightgown in the shade of lavender. Blazer, pants, shirt - everything went off quickly as their hands searched for each other's naked skin.

Jethro trailed kisses on her throat and down her breasts. He pushed both of her hands up with his, keeping her still. But Jenny squirmed like a schoolgirl, laughed at his soft kisses down her stomach.

"So-" she began. Difficult to find words when he is doing what he's doing. "So, we go to Paris" she said unbelievably.

"Hmm" he mumbled. His mouth busy working on her body.

"When are we leaving?"

He looked up at her, his body on hers again, he looked at his watch on his wrist. "In 30 minutes" He smirked.

30 minutes, he can do that. Hell he could do her in ten!

She indicated that he needed to hurry, and he did just that. Because as of right now, a Parisian dinner table was waiting for them.

A/N well that was it! God I love them!

Oh, anyone know any good instagram jibbs account? I want to follow everyone.

/Julia


End file.
